Whiskey Lullaby
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Oliver loves Lilly. Lilly loves Oliver. But one event can shatter both their lives forever. Based on the Brad PaisleyAlison Krauss song.xXLOLIVERXx Oneshot. Rated K for presense of alcohol.


**Whiskey Lullaby**

**By: Brad Paisley feat. Allison Krauss**

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night  
_

He couldn't believe that Lilly had cheated on him. Not only did she cheat on him, but cheated on him with Jake Ryan, who was still a playboy, even after ten years of knowing him, he hadn't changed. And now he had taken Lilly away from him. The only one he had ever loved, it left his heart shattered.

He turned to the only pleasure he had anymore, a beer bottle.

Some nights he would come home so drunk he couldn't unlock his door so he had to sleep in the hallway of his apartment complex. Soon he wasn't even allowed that comfort.

He lost his job and was left on the streets begging for money, only to continue his sad habit.

One time he saw her, the beauty that broke his heart and trashed his dreams. She looked distraught until she saw him. She came toward him, but he ran in the other direction. He wouldn't give her the pleasure of seeing what she had really done to him, to see the pain she had caused, and to see the life she destroyed.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

_**Dear Lilly,**_

_**When you broke my heart, I swore I would never love you again, but that was a lie. I still loved you through all the hell you put me through, through the pain I endured. Then I said I'd love you until I died. That was a lie too. I still love you Lilly, even though you caused all of this. I love you, and I wished you had loved me just as much. **_

_**Love Your Devoted Husband,**_

_**Oliver**_

They buried him in the cemetery underneath a giant weeping willow tree, for all the tears he cried over his unfaithful wife, the love of his life.

She had never meant to hurt Oliver. She loved him, but he lived in Colorado for three months and she was lonely. Jake Ryan was hot for a one night stand, the thing was, she picked the one night Oliver came home to surprise her.

The dozen roses dropped from his hands as he opened the door to see her with Jake Ryan. The only person she had ever considered being with other than Oliver, the only person who Oliver was ever jealous of. It seemed she had chosen. But she hadn't. She had lust for Jake, that was obvious, but Oliver, she loved Oliver with all her heart.

The look of hurt in his eyes would never leave her.

When they gave her the note after his death, she became depressed. He had loved her through everything she had put him through and he thought she didn't love him? She loved him more than life itself! She had made one stupid mistake and it destroyed both of their lives. And the fact he knew she destroyed him was more than she could take.

She turned to the same comfort he had turned to. Alcohol.

She hid it better than he had, but she was completely drunk more than half the time. Her friends tried to help her, but it was useless. She was in a downward spiral only Oliver could have pulled her out of, but he was gone because she had killed him, and that was why she drank in the first place.

It all began and ended with Oliver in a deadly cycle she couldn't control.

She found her body in the bed where she had love him, betrayed him, and more than once, wept for him.

Her hair was laid out on the pillow and some would say she looked like an angel, and now she truly was one.

In her hand was a picture of them in much happier times. Him in a tux, her in a long white dress and veil, so happy. On the back in her handwriting it read:

_**Oliver and Lilly forever, and ever, and ever…**_

They buried her next to him under the willow. Two white stones on a sea of green.

** Oliver Oken **and** Lillian Oken**

and as she had proven

** Devoted Husband Devoted Wife**

True love in the worst circumstances. Lilly and Oliver. Together forever.


End file.
